


Heavy Petting

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes the feel of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Petting

**Author's Note:**

> In which Dick and Bruce have an S/M manor, and Dick is dominant.

The fabric of the corset actually feels nice against Dick’s skin. He likes it—even the bright blue lace trim that he had original deemed tacky. It isn’t tight, either; well, not so tight that it’s uncomfortable, at least. He likes it. Hell, he loves it. He looks at himself in the full-length mirror at the opposite end of his dressing room and smiles. If he loves it, then he knows someone else who is going to love it even more.

The mask is a last minute touch, but it fits the outfit better than Dick could have hoped. He has boots laced up to his knees and a crop in his hand that makes him feel powerful. In control. Good. The idea of what he’s going to do already has his skin tingling, but it’s when he finally dims the lights and leaves the dressing room that he feels his heart start to really pulse.

"Mr. Wayne?" It’s a beautiful room. He loves it more than any of the other rooms in the Manor, and it’s probably because Bruce had it made for just the two of them. There are more candles than any fire code would ever like to see, highlighting deep reds and golds of the bed trimmings and the cold gray of the stone walls. He remembers the night he and Bruce were talking about it, and then how the next day it was suddenly there. He licks his lips and smiles when he sees Bruce laid out on the enormous bed. 

"I was beginning to think you were preoccupied with other business," Bruce says. Dick laughs before he bounds over to the bed, climbing gracefully on top of Bruce and placing both hands on Bruce’s chest.

"Not tonight. You know I wouldn’t do that to you." And he wouldn’t, because even when he’s been in the middle of appointments with other men, he stops and goes to Bruce. It’s simply what he is and what he does. He kisses Bruce, but not without holding him down. 

It isn’t like Bruce couldn’t just push him off and take him as he pleased, but that’s half the fun of this. Bruce could do that, but he won’t. He’ll let Dick have the control here. He looks up at Dick, mouth parted and hands firmly at his sides until the younger man drags them up to his lower back. 

Dick smiles at him and lets his hips move of their own volition. “Mr. Wayne,” he says softly, “aren’t you going to fuck me?”

Bruce grunts and his hands slide down to cup Dick’s ass. “As long as you’ll let me.” It’s what Dick wanted to hear, judging by the way he closes his eyes and lets his head drop back. He grinds back and forth over Bruce, presses his growing hard-on against the bulge that rests in Bruce’s own dark trousers. “Robin?”

"Mm?" 

"Can I kiss you?"

And it’s nice to have Bruce asking for permission because he’s usually the kind of man who takes what he wants without asking. Dick smiles and touches his own chest over the corset while Bruce’s hips rock him up and down in a comfortable wave. “Yeah. You can kiss me.”


End file.
